The Angel of Joy
by aemelia113
Summary: Lucifer's perky sister pays a visit to the precinct. A/N: Apologies for any inaccuracies either biblically or canonically in the show's universe. Not sure yet if this will be a chaptered fic or a oneshot.
Lucifer was leaning casually on Detective Decker's desk. He wore his usual suit of Italian wool and a typical smirk. He was explaining to a female officer how to get out of handcuffs. Again. Of course.

Chloe observed the scene with fascination and vague distaste. She still couldn't get a handle on her strange new "partner." He claimed to be Satan himself, and he had honestly done some pretty scary things, but most of them were in the context of standing up for another person. He'd thrown Allie's murderer across the room. He'd punished Jimmy for having Delilah killed. Then again, whatever he had done to avenge Delilah after saving Chloe's life had driven Jimmy completely insane.

Chloe shook her head. Whatever the deal was with Lucifer, she wasn't going to figure it out today. She carefully slid some folders out from under his elbow that she needed to give to the desk sergeant on duty. He spared her a smile before proceeding to explain the next step in escaping handcuffs as suggestively as possible. Chloe rolled her eyes at his antics and headed for the desk, only to find someone already talking energetically at the man she was looking for.

"Hi! My name's Camael. You have a really nice precinct here. I mean, not that it's your precinct specifically. Or maybe it is. I'm not quite sure how these things work. But the last lady I talked to said I should talk to you so I said okay and I came over here and talked to you. Now we're talking. So, can you help me?" the strange-looking young woman babbled cheerfully.

She was absolutely tiny, like 5 feet tall at the most. She was wearing a long, flowing dress that would have been at home in the 70's. All bright colors and loose fabric. Yet she also had on leather cuffs with little metal studs and Chloe swore she saw purple converse peeking out from under the hem of the skirt. Her thick blonde hair was in a medieval-looking braided style and had a ton of yellow flowers woven through it and her necklace was a little gold cross that looked old. It was like she didn't know what decade she was supposed to be in.

"Um- er... What is it you need help with again, ma'am?" the poor man stuttered, looking utterly lost.

"Oh! I never said. Sorry. Is this an appropriate thing to apologize for? Nevermind. I'll say it anyway. So, I just need to know if Lucifer is here. Well... I know he's _here_ , but I don't know exactly where, so I'd be very grateful if you could just point me in the right direction," she explained at a rapid-fire pace.

"What do you want with Lucifer?" Chloe asked her. The young woman was unfazed by a new person arriving and questioning her.

"To see him, of course. I haven't talked to him in ages! I heard he was working with the LAPD, so I decided to drop by. Where is he?" she chirped.

This girl had absolutely boundless enthusiasm. She was so bubbly and friendly, Chloe half expected to see her unicorn parked at the curb next to the cruisers.

"Who is he to you?" the detective asked suspiciously. This didn't seem like the type of girl Lucifer usually hung out with. From what she knew about him, she doubted he'd be very patient with her bounciness and exuberant manner of speaking.

"He's my brother," she informed Chloe in the shortest sentence she had yet to utter.

"Lucifer has a sister?"

"Several, actually. But if he asks which one, tell him it's his favorite," the girl laughed.

"A name might be more helpful," the detective pointed out. "I missed it the first time." The desk sergeant had snuck away at some point, glad to get away from the intimidating level of happiness the visitor gave off.

"Certainly. I am Camael, archangel of the second order. I am more affectionately known as-"

"Cammie!" a polished British voice called out from behind them.

Lucifer was there and he was beaming. Beaming! Chloe thought she might need to sit down from the shock of seeing a smile on his face that wasn't a self-satisfied smirk or devilish grin.

"Luci!" Camael shrieked exuberantly, launching herself at her brother.

Detective Decker wasn't so much surprised that Cammie wrapped her arms and legs around the man, since she seemed like a hugger. No, Detective Decker was shocked out of her senses that Lucifer was squeezing back. This was the first time she'd ever seen him enjoy affectionate, non-sexual human contact. It was too weird for words.

"Luci?" she managed. "Really?"

"Yes, but only my relations get to call me that," he insisted. "So don't get any ideas, detective."

"You know, I never pictured you having a sister with such a... sunny disposition," Chloe joked.

"Well, Cammie _is_ the angel of joy. It isn't surprising that she would be so... lively," Lucifer explained, lowering his sister to the ground.

"Wait, so you're in on the whole delusion of him being the Devil, too?" Chloe asked Cammie. The woman had seemed energetic, sure, but not crazy.

"It's hardly a delusion," she protested, and now Chloe picked up on the subtle traces of her British accent. "I missed him terribly when he was sent to reign over Hell. We used to have the greatest time. He was the best big brother an angel could hope to have. We took flights together, we sparred together, we did everything together. He wasn't like our other brothers. He was fun. He never made me feel small or unimportant. He always had time for me. It broke my heart when he was exiled. I haven't seen him in eons. How the time flies! You blink and suddenly humanity's gone from gramophones to those... whatsits. The i-thingies. But anyway, the point is that it has been ages and I have missed Luci very much and despite our brothers' efforts to keep me from finding out about it, I heard about his vacation to Los Angeles- I love that name, by the way- and I popped down for a visit. Ooohhhh! I'm so happy to see you!"

This last part she gushed as she hugged him yet again. Okay, so apparently Lucifer's whole family subscribed to this craziness, and it went deeper than the detective had thought. She tried to untangle the metaphor around whatever had really happened. Clearly Lucifer had issues with his father, who had possibly kicked him out of the house for reasons unknown, and he apparently had a whole host of siblings that he also didn't get along with. Shocker.

"Cammie, have you seen Amenadiel yet?" Lucifer asked.

"That's right, he did get sent here to convince you to go back to work. No, I haven't seen him. I'm glad he hasn't convinced you to return yet. I wouldn't have been able to see you for even longer. I wonder if they'll send in anyone else. I hope not. Michael has terrible persuasion skills. It's mostly 'do it or I'll stab you' with that one. Gabriel wouldn't be so bad. Being messenger is kind of his whole deal, so he'd probably be better at communication. It makes you wonder why Father didn't send him in the first place, or any archangel for that matter. What you do is awful, and I hate that you've had to do it. I know it's taken its toll on you. But it's important. It's necessary. Why wouldn't God send in His top angels to do the job?"

The question seemed to make Lucifer uncomfortable, so the girl moved on to other topics. Cammie seemed to have no end of things to babble on about, in high spirits the whole time. She was on the brilliance of dolphins by the time Lucifer excused himself to catch up with his sister, and she was still talking as they walked out the door.

The more the detective learned about Lucifer, the more questions she had and the less sense the answers she tried to come up with made.

One thing was for sure, though. If Chloe had thought _her_ family was weird and complicated, the Decker clan had nothing on the Morningstars.

Another thing Chloe knew with certainty was that she'd never stop teasing him about that nickname.


End file.
